The Lost World Naruto Style
by Jurii-chan
Summary: The Naruto characters are stuck on the island Jurassic Park along with 2 new characters.....Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1: It starts

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto sadly but we don't and we also don't own Jurassic Park(lol)  
  
Warning: This story might seem corny but it gets better way better i mean way better later (lol)  
  
Chapter 1: It starts  
  
In the summer of 2004 as the buses left from the city, and the parents said their goodbyes, little did they know, that 2 girls would have to go on a adventure of a life time. The bus travelled miles and miles to reach their destination... THE CAMPING GROUNDS!!! (lol)  
  
The trip was long, boring and loud because most of the kids were singing. Finally the bus arrived to the camp, and the kids rejoyced.  
  
"Okay children we have arrived!" said the teacher. "The first group will be Julie, Michelle, Johnny and Eric." said Mrs. It. "The second group will be Brittany, Amber, Joshua, Samual. The third group will be April, June, Derrick and Zubair. The last and final group will be Mary, Martha, Collin, and Dickon." announced Mrs. It.  
  
"Mrs. It I don't want Johnny and Eric in my group!" whined Michelle.  
  
"I don't like guys named Eric kick him out, kick him out!" whined Julie.  
  
"Okay enough of your whining, its time to go on a hike." said Mrs. It.  
  
"But don't we have to put our stuff in the cabins?" asked Julie.  
  
"NO! Were going on a hike right now!" yelled Mrs. It strictly.  
  
So the kids set out on their hike with the scary Mrs. It, but on the way Julie found an acorn, but a squirl stole it and ran away, then Julie chased the squirl for the acorn, and Michelle (Of course) chased after Julie.  
  
Soon they knew they were lost and Julie lost sight of the squirl and the acorn.  
  
"Julie its all your fault were lost!" said Michelle.  
  
"I wanted the acorn but now its gone" Julie sobbed  
  
Then the sun started to set and it was getting dark! Suddenly they heard a wolf. Then the 2 girls ran around in panic in circles, then they ran into each other without knowing and they were knocked out.  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
Michelle: your stupid chasing after a squirl for an acorn!  
  
Julie: The acorn looked yummy!  
  
Michelle: lol your still stupid!  
  
Julie: stop making fun!  
  
Michelle: your weird! (Julie= Weird)  
  
Julie: why thankyou  
  
Michelle: no prob but i have something to say!  
  
Julie: what?  
  
Michelle: were not children! were Child-Ren! (lol)  
  
Julie: oh ya!  
  
Michelle: Next Chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2: Its a deer Its a giraffe NO...

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Jurassic Park(lol) We wish we did though!  
  
Chapter 2: Its a deer... Its a Giraffe ... NO Its a Dinosaur!  
  
The girls awakened startled, they had heard something, something big, something loud, it sounded like...  
  
"Hey i hear a deer!" said Michelle excitedly.  
  
"Thats not a deer, its a giraffe!" Julie explained.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! ITS A DEER!" yelled Michelle  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! ITS A GIRAFFE!" argued Julie.  
  
"IM MAD AT YOU!"  
  
"WELL SO AM I"  
  
The 2 girls split up, and went their seperate ways.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Each group from Naruto had also appeared on this island.  
  
They had no idea where they were, or how they got there.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Michelle (of course) was walking backwards and she bumped into Gai's Team. She thought they were dinosaurs.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Michelle as she passed out.  
  
"Why did she scream?" asked Neji.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? She saw you" said Lee  
  
"Lee that wasn't very nice to say to your ugly teammate, even if he doesn't have a beautiful face like us, you shouldn't make fun of people less fortunate than yourself!" explained Gai.  
  
"What i thought you were sticking up for me but i guess your going along with him." said Neji.  
  
"Ummm what are we going to do about that girl?" asked TenTen.  
  
"I don't know!" they all said.  
  
Hours later Michelle woke up and saw a fire.  
  
"Where am I?, are the dinosaurs gonna eat me?" whispered Michelle  
  
"Oh she's awake!, Did you say something?" asked Neji.  
  
"OH NO! THE DINOSAURS CAN TALK!" yelled Michelle.  
  
"Dinosaurs? what are you talking about?" asked Gai.  
  
"You mean your not Dinosaurs?" asked Michelle.  
  
"NO! were peoples" answered Lee.  
  
"Yes were Beautiful peoples" said Gai.  
  
"Okay, okay i get it already" said Michelle annoyed.  
  
Suddenly the team's eyes widened at the sight of what was behind Michelle!  
  
"Is there something behind me?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Yes." they nodded.  
  
They all started to run except for Michelle  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Michelle: that was cool!  
  
Julie: your stupid in this chapter!  
  
Michelle: oh thanks!  
  
Julie: thats cause i wasn't there to be stupid!  
  
Michelle: lol Next Chapter  
  
- 


End file.
